


Like Night Birds

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Embarrassment, Grunting, HEA - Happily ever after, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Touch-Starved, Unconventional Place To Have Sex, Wall Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: If Reaper had known that spying on The Soldier: 76 would end like this, he would have done it years and years ago.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Like Night Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowolfawoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowolfawoo/gifts).



> This was my gift for Bowolfawoo in this year's Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa Event! 2020 has been such a dreadful year, but I really do hope that this little story will help bring new hope as we enter into the new year. May it be a gazillion times better than all of 2020 was lol 
> 
> I hope that you had a nice Christmas celebration and I wish you all the best in the new year to come! Happy New Year, and I hope you enjoy the read! :D

Looking at Jack from afar, Reaper felt his own person shudder. The Soldier: 76 sprung over rooftops as if he was a spry, young man, instead of the middle-aged old geezer that he had, miraculously, grown into. He didn’t think he knew anyone as stubborn as Jack was, well... apart from Ana, but if he looked closely, he could see the tiny dips in Jack’s knees after particularly hard landings, or the slight hiccup in an explosive movement as Jack’s body protested. 

They were getting old and there was no way around it anymore. No Super Soldier enhancement serums, no vitamin pills, or beating hearts in his own case, would keep them from growing old with everything that meant. 

Not for the first time, Reaper followed Jack’s movements, hiding in the shadows where even Jack’s visor would have trouble picking up on his airborne form. For a long while, Reaper followed Jack wherever it was he was headed until he stopped at a rundown building, checking his six before sneaking inside through the almost too small crack in the wall. 

Reaper watched as Jack slowly made his way to the stairless third floor and then into what was once a nice apartment overlooking the sea. Jack had made it his little piece of safe haven for however long he was planning to stay in this area of the midwest. It was spartan, clad with only the necessary things Jack would need to sleep and eat. As far as safehouses came, this one had to be the worst one Jack had bunked down in, in a while.  
The walls howled as the wind blew straight through it, but to Reaper’s complete amazement, when Jack disappeared into a small room, the sound of running water shortly followed. Reaper was too smart to splinter over to have a look, not one hundred percent certain that Jack wouldn’t notice, but soon enough, the water stopped running and a wet faced Jack walked back into the master bedroom he had claimed. 

Removing his boots, Jack crawled into his old sleeping bag, grunting and humming discontentedly as he tried and, obviously, failed to find a good position to sleep in. Reaper continued to watch as Jack eventually gave up and curled up on himself before falling into a restless sleep. He knew Jack wouldn’t sleep for long, but still, he couldn’t help himself as he as soundlessly as possible popped a biotic canister, placing it as close to Jack’s sleeping form as possible. 

Jack shivered in his sleep, his body either too cold or devouring the biotic light from the canister. Reaper couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Jack shiver with cold. Out of the two of them, Jack had always been the personal heater, always warm while others were freezing their tits off. 

It had been perfect when Reaper had been cold at night or on long, boring flights. He just had to look at Jack a certain way and then those big, warm arms would open, inviting him in or pulling him into his lap before Jack trapped him there, protecting him, making sure he stayed warm and safe while Reaper slept to the beat of Jack’s steady, unfaltering heartbeat. 

He wanted that again. Wanted to be close with Jack, to hold and be held once more as oh-so-blue eyes stared into his when he woke. Soft kisses placed on his forehead, on his lips, over his heart, on the ti of his... Gabriel missed Jack’s closeness. 

As the sun rose on the horizon, Reaper removed the second canister before he misted up once more to watch as Jack awoke. He had once joked that one could time their clock off when Jack woke up in the morning, sometimes even beating the sun to the race. It was therefore troubling when the sun hung high in the skies without Jack having as much as stirred.

Moving closer once more, Reaper sneaked up on Jack, watching for any changes in Jack’s breathing but finding none. Panicked, he reaches forward to feel the hot air on the palm of his hand, finding the warm, steady breaths just fine. Moving to kneel in front of Jack’s sleeping form, Reaper got down on all fours and reached out to open Jack’s eyelid, immediately puffing into air out of sheer surprise when blue eyes open to stare directly at him, followed by that devilish smirk as strong arms tried to wrap around him. 

“Get back here, Gabe,” Jack rasps, his voice filled with a humor Reaper didn’t feel. 

The last time they had seen each other, it hadn’t been a good reunion. Reaper had done things he had later regretted, things that had him worriedly following Jack around like a lost puppy. Still, the almost sad, but accepting blue eyes that stared back at him where he reappeared at the end of the bedroom, held no anger in them, only...

“Gabe,” Jack’s voice is like gravel in a blender, but still, it sounds like angel music to Reaper’s ears. 

Without further thought to it, like a moth to a flame, Reaper crawls forward, mind blank beside the obviously bright beacon that was Jack smiling at him. Who was he to refuse after all this time alone? 

“There you are,” Jack whispers when Reaper is close enough to be touched. 

Jack’s hand is scorchingly hot and Reper has been cold for so long, he’s been cold for so... He thinks that Jack is saying something to him, but all he has the capacity to register is the huge chest that he’s pressed into as those massive, warm arms wrap him up in an embrace he’s longed for since before the fall of Overwatch. Too emotional, he is completely helpless to stop the tears that roll over his nose and stain Jack’s t-shirt. 

“Is this alright, Gabriel?” Jack whispers, fingers carding through the hair at the back of his head, and when did he lose his hood? 

Reaper was losing control rapidly, but no matter how hard he felt like he should stop, should get up and leave, his body instead decided to just melt into Jack’s where he would stay safe as long as Jack wanted him there. Wrapping his own arms as well as he could around Jack, Reaper clung to the warm body as if his life depended on it, something it very much could after last night. 

Nodding into the plush chest beneath his head, Reaper didn’t trust his voice to work the way he needed it to, not when his emotions had gone highwire at Jack’s open acceptance of him. He had envisioned their initial meeting many times but never once did it go like this. There should have been screaming and flying fists, blood, and angry words meant to hurt, not this... 

Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face to make damp clouds on Jack's undershirt. Pressing his face further into the warm packs Gabriel let himself cry while Jack held him closer, warm breath blowing into his hair from where Jack was breathing him in. It felt so good to be held again, to be filled with the warmth and contentment that he had longed for the last decade. 

"Y-You good?" Gabriel croaks, his voice breaking over the two words. 

"I am now, my love," Jack reassures him, kissing the top of his head to drive it home. 

Hearing Jack still calling him “my love” did something funny with Gabriel’s heart. Once again, he had not expected this of Jack. Had not expected his... what was Jack to him anymore. He had sent Jack the divorce papers with his signature on them, had thought it would be the best choice in action he could do to protect Jack from Talon. It has been years since he remembered how long he cried after sending the most chatty attorney Overwatch had to deliver the papers to Jack. 

As Gabriel had figured, the attorney had spread the news wide and far, and in the matter of a few days, there wasn’t any organization on earth that didn’t know that the Strike Commander of Overwatch was getting divorced. It had worked quite nicely in the whole “I’m over that loser” ploy that Gabriel had played for Talon. But after avoiding Jack until the bitter end, Gabriel didn’t expect Jack to hold any love for him still. 

“What’s wrong, angel?” Jack’s rough voice asks clever finger back in Gabriel’s curls once more. 

“I didn’t want to sign the papers, Jack,” Gabriel whispers, turning his head to rest his cheek over Jack’s heart again. 

“I know, that’s why I never signed them,” Jack hums, surprising Gabriel for the fourth time that day. “I tried to get a hold of you to get to the bottom of what was going on, but you’re a flakey little shit when you want to be,” 

“You really didn’t sign them?” Gabriel asks in wonder. 

“Nah, figured you would kill me if I did. Besides, I didn’t exactly want to sign them.” 

“And now?” He didn’t really want to hear the answer to that question, feared what it would be, even though Jack’s actions had been anything but disapproving. Yet, he hoped...

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to call up that attorney of yours, because I’m not signing shit. You’ll have to take me to court if you want a divorce.” Jack grins, Gabriel just knows it, can recognize the humor in Jack’s voice. 

“Maybe I will, sunshine...” Laughing openly, Gabriel finally lets the tension slide out of him again.

Laying there together in the warm morning glow of the rising sun, Gabriel listens to Jack breathe, takes comfort in the way his chest rises and falls beneath his cheek. It almost lulls him into sleep, but as the sun hangs high, Gabriel knows that their time together is coming to an end. It doesn’t take long after that before Jack starts stirring beneath him. 

“Bunny boy...” Jack hums softly, and to Gabriel, it sounds sad. “I have to move out now, got places to be that can’t wait any longer,” 

Gabriel just nods, too afraid of himself to say anything at all. He stands there watching as Jack pack up his little makeshift safe house, watches as everything Jack owns is fitted into his old SEP duffle bag. Gabriel watches as Jack takes his hand and squeezes it hard in goodbye as he backs up, their hands outstretched until they have to break apart. With his hand still outstretched for Jack, Gabriel watches as his husband makes his way down the three stories until he disappears from view completely. Only then does Gabriel’s frozen body come online again. Shadow stepping outside, Gabriel Reaches for the direction he thought Jack would have gone to, but nothing is there. 

“Jack?” Gabriel croaks, hoping that Jack will be close by. 

“When will I see you again?” He shouts this time, desperation creeping up on him. 

There is no reply though. Where Jack took off to, he does not know. The only thing he knows is that Jack is once more gone and that he’s left alone again. Gabriel can feel the desperation he’s feeling threatening to buckle his legs, threatening to blank his mind and send him off into a, by now, well-known panic attack. They had been his closest companion after losing Jack in the explosion, and after he discovered Jack was alive, they took on a different shape, one who sewed doubts into Gabriel’s mind. 

“Jack...” Gabriel screams this time, but to no avail, Jack is long gone, his fast legs taking him far, far away by the time Gabriel managed to come to again. 

Just as Gabriel falls to his knees with despair and heartache, his communicator crackles to life, calling him in for a new mission. Taking a few minutes to himself, Gabriel sits where he landed and stares off into the distance, collecting himself before standing up with new resolve. After this new mission, he would go hunting Jack down again and they would... they would... He would figure out what he would tell Jack once he saw him again. Dusting his knees off, Gabriel slintered along the long shadows of the midday sun until he got to the hidden cruiser sent to pick him up. The briefing video call was boring enough that Gabriel didn’t pay it much attention. 

Feeling like his body and mind had become mush when Jack left, Gabriel goes through the motions as the Reaper. Not before he’s standing in yet another dark ruined building, a dead goon by his feet, as guns and explosions fly by outside and he stands face to face with an orange glowing visor, does Gabriel come online again. 

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel found himself hissing, “These aren’t even your kind of people,” 

“I couldn’t stand hearing your voice calling after me anymore, I needed to... Gabriel, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t know that you’re alive and well in this world, but not with me. That I am not with you. We were it back then and if you’re not against it, I think we should be like that again,” Jack spills, completely stopping Gabriel in his track. 

If there ever was a description fitting enough to describe how Gabriel felt, it would be an empty head and a coo-coo noise before the scratching sound of a record as his body was physically tackled and lifted up in a way that only Jack had been able to. The Soldier’s visor is gone and the thin, pink lips that Gabriel has loved for most of his life are moving, saying something that he for some reason can’t hear. 

Then the word seems to crash back into him. He can hear his voice telling Jack how much he loves him, begging him to never leave him again. As Jack removes his bone mask, the words Jack keeps repeating finally register in his head. 

“Fuck, love you so much, angel. Never stopped. Gonna treat you right,” Jack grunts staccato as he claws at Gabriel’s gear, desperately trying to remove the clothes. 

“Jack, Ja-aack, p-please,” Gabriel begs breathlessly, his body feeling on fire wherever Jack manages to touch him. 

He’s pressed up against a wall as deep into the building as they can get. The sounds from outside are muted here, the air staler, the room darker, but even though they can barely see each other, Gabriel has never /seen/ Jack more clearly than he does at that moment. His belts are removed along with his leather pants and underwear, Jack’s mouth is hot and sloppy against his neck, his lips thumping to the beat of his frantic heart where they were kissed raw mere seconds ago. 

To his surprise, he’s hoised up on Jack’s shoulders, the man in question sneaking under his pants, between his thighs, and just as a slick finger rounds his hole, Jack’s mouth devours Gabriel’s cock in one go. Gabriel is left wheezing as his thighs clasps onto Jack’s head, squeezing hard in both surprise and pleasure as Gabriel grips Jack’s hair, holding on for dear life. When the slick finger breaches, invades his otherwise untouched insides, Gabriel is helpless but to give in to the incredible tingling that shoots down his spine, only to explode into Jack’s mouth. 

Another finger enters him as his orgasm leaves him boneless and loose. He hasn’t felt this good since before the fall when he wasn’t deep into Talon’s clutches, since Jack took him to the moon and back with pleasure so strong it would leave him unable to use his legs for hours afterward. He would be completely bedridden, depending on Jack to carry him wherever until his legs decided to work again. It was one of the moments he loved the most, Jack carrying him, being helpless and - wait... 

“S-Sun-s-shiine... ah -” Gabriel starts his protest, but Jack adds a third finger, spreading them widely, crudely, and much less careful than he would have otherwise been. Gabriel absolutely loves it. 

“Only you,” Jack grunts after letting his cock slip from his mouth. “Only you,” he repeats like a mantra and Gabriel finally understands. Like him, Jack’s only ever wanted Gabriel, had only ever wanted the other’s intimacy. 

“P-please,” He finds himself begging in reply to Jack. 

With only toys to keep him company, Gabriel knows that the stretch of Jack will burn, but it’s a burn he will welcome any day if it means that they will finally be reunited once again. Finding Jack’s lips as he’s lowered down, Gabriel gasps into Jack’s mouth when the head of his slick cock stretches and pops past his rim. Gabriel can feel himself shaking, a string of ‘please, Sunshine’ and ‘love you’ falls from his lips between sloppy, warm kisses. His stomach flutters as, in the darkness, he meets Jack’s eyes. Forehead to forehead, Gabriel is thrust into at a speed that will bruise his ass come morning, the lewd, slick sounds ring off of the walls surrounding them, hiding them from the reality of what’s going outside of the crumbled building. 

“Gabe,” Jack gasps, and between the grunts and growls, Gabriel know that Jack is reaching his end, the desperation to complete stronger than his wish to please. 

“Come for me, Jackie,” Gabriel moans, “Come in me, make me yours again,”

He doesn’t know what he’s babbling, the words falling from his lips like water out of a faucet. His brain-to-mouth filter is completely gone when Jack shifts inside of him, hitting his prostate and sending stars dancing before his eyes as a clever, calloused hand wraps around his cock. Grunting along with his rhythm, Jack falters before coming to a complete stop as far inside of Gabriel as he can get. The knowledge of Jack releasing his spent deep inside of him is enough to push Gabriel over the edge for a second time. Holding on for dear life, Gabriel moans long and loud.

Neither of them has any idea of how much time passes, but when they come to again, it’s quiet outside. Gabriel can’t feel his legs anymore, his body boneless and spent where he rests against the wall, thighs trapped on each side of Jack’s hips. Jack’s forehead rests against his as they intimately share in their afterglow. 

Kissing Gabriel, Jack starts to pull out and remove himself from his trapped position between Gabriel’s thighs and his leather pants behind his back. It’s a struggle for sure, something that was so ‘spur of the moment’ that had they been discovered, they would have been in deep trouble to quickly remove themselves from each other. Which reminded Gabriel... 

“I can’t walk,” Gabriel whines unimpressed. 

“I know,” Jack grins, his visor on, illuminating the smugness of the grin. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” How he wished he could cross his arms over his chest instead of holding onto Jack’s shoulders for support. 

“You’re the strategist out of the two of us; I’m more of a ‘dives in head first’ kind of guy. Planning this would have been impossible for me.” Jack excuses, though as logical as it seems, he can’t believe it. 

“How the hell am I gonna get out of here then?” Gabriel grumbles back, much less annoyed as Jack played coy. 

“Remember that one time?” Jack asks as he finally manages to pull Gabriel’s pants back on. They’re sticky as their spent cool, but Gabriel couldn’t care less as he remembers the last time Jack had to carry him out a collapsed building after one of their more exciting fucks. 

“They gave you a statue for that, you ass,” Gabriel grumbles for real now. “I have a physical reminder of the time you fucked me so good you had to carry me out of there. You are aware they moved it into a museum, right? It’s gonna live forever as a testament of our heroic sacrifice.” 

Jack can’t hold back the laughter this time. This whole night had been surreal, the two of them walking down memory lane out of desperation for each other. Where they would go from there, Gabriel didn’t know. All he knew was that he wouldn’t part from Jack again. He had enough to take down Talon, and that last few percentages he was missing, the two of them would figure out together. With Jack by his side, there wasn’t anything they couldn’t do together. As Jack carried him bridal style, Gabriel couldn’t help but lean his head against Jack’s masked one. 

“When we get home, I demand cuddles,” Jack murmurs, the cuddle bug that he was. 

“Wherever home is, you won’t have a choice, Jackie. I’m never letting you go.” Gabriel rasped sleepily back. Content and warm in Jack’s arms, Gabriel didn’t have any more worries in the world. 

“Don’t worry, luv! The cavalry’s here,” Tracer’s annoying voice had Gabriel going stiff in Jack’s arms. 

As Gabriel turned his head towards the sound of Tracer, he saw the entirety of the old and new Overwatch teams running towards them, the cruiser behind them. He saw Ana stop and clasp her face, no doubt thinking ‘not again’ as she abruptly turned to walk back towards the cruiser again. Jesse’s face looked pained as he too stopped, turning to join Ana after mere seconds, probably remembering an episode Gabriel long since had denied ever happened. 

“Oh, yeah... I kinda called in the team before I left to get you,” Jack adds as an explanation, luckily for him, sounding a little bit embarrassed as he understood just what he had done. 

Sighing, Gabriel hides his face as well as he can, with the bone mask on, in Jack’s neck, dreading the ride on a full cruiser until they arrived back to what Jack called home. If he had to lie one more time to avoid detection after a fuck like this, he would personally kill Jack and make sure that he stayed dead this time. 

“I love you, Gabe,” Jack whispered into his ear, squeezing him firmly as if he could read Gabriel’s mind and the direction it was headed. 

“Love you too, Jackie,” Gabriel can’t help but reply, tightening his hold around Jack’s neck. 

He could be embarrassed later, way later, after they had found their home again, after warm showers and hours upon hours entangled in each other under the covers, cuddling and kissing until everything felt right again. They had a lot to make up for, but Gabriel thinks that Jack’s little kidnapping was a good step in the right direction. 

This time though, they would make it for sure. 

Jack and Gabriel knew that...

~ The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
